Prison
by Booklover1367
Summary: Rain has been going to "Prison" for her entire life. When the FAYZ kids are sent there, what will become of them? Rated T for language and content. I am not Michael Grant though I wish I was.
1. Prologue

Gone Fanfiction

After the FAYZ, most people tried to forget. Nobody likes the unnatural, and the FAYZ was most definitely unnatural. Scientists studied new things, and the remains of Perdido Beach was bombed, and planted over, erased from the world. Then there were the kids. The goverment couldn't kill them of course, but they were unwanted, all of them.

They were gathered in black vans, every last one. and sent here, to my school, though school wasn't a good description. It was more like, _Prison._

Top secret. Almost as if it was an Area 51, for _children._


	2. Arrival

They were dragged out, stumbling as they went along. Most of them had their heads down. There were probably around a hundred kids in total there; more than the total present amount of kids here. Smaller kids hid behind older kids, tears and obvious fear painted across their faces.

It was truly heartbreaking, to a normal person. This was Prison though, and in prison, plenty like it had happened.

I slumped down onto my cot, and started kicking at the chipped and cracked stone, which made up my bunk's floor. My bunk was small, five feet by five feet. Also bare except for a ratty mattress. The walls weren't exactly walls I forgot to mention. It was a cell, and I could see into bunks on either side and across from me, making the only thing keeping each other from putting hands around necks some fence wire weaved through the bars.

If looks could kill though, that wire wouldn't do much. We were in the basement, the original building of Prison, and the basement was always last filled, but I had a feeling at least some FAYZ kids would be down here. Not everyone would be getting an upper cell.

Sure enough, several Prison guards came down the rickety wood steps, trailing them several kids who must be FAYZ survivors. They were all older, it made sense to put the younger kids in clean cells. They filed into cells around me, and I kept my head down. No matter how curious I was, picking a fight with a FAYZ survivor was a bad idea, even though they didn't have their powers anymore.

When the guards left, I started kicking at the ground again. Then, one girl started laughing, and I looked over to her cell, shooting her a frown. The other FAYZ kids had a mix of emotions. One girl laid down face palming herself on her way down. Others grinned, and started to laugh with her, which I didn't like the idea of. Some shot her dirty looks and rolled eyes.

The whole situation made me uncomfortable, and I scooted back onto my mattress, pressing my back against the wall.

Then one guy spoke, finally. "Shut up Diana."

The girl who was laughing, who I now guessed was Diana, put on a wide grin. "Why, Sam? It's kinda funny what happened...or not. I dunno. Maybe I should have killed myself in the FAYZ. Life's gonna be nothing but a (b*****) now. Wait, life has _always_ been a (b*****)." She says, sneering out the last words. I think I have a good idea on what type of person she is.

"Diana, just be happy you lived." Says another girl who I recognize from the papers, her name was Astrid, but I don't get much time to think before Diana speaks again.

"Yeah right. My boyfriend's dead. You at least have someone." She says, crossing her arms and huffing a sigh as she leans against the back wall of her bunk.

Astris looks like someone just slapped her, and Sam looks rather uncomfortable. I quickly make the assumption that the two are dating. Diana, on the other hand, seems weak now, like her own words hurt her.

We stay quiet after that for about an hour. I just kick at the stone, like I have for my entire life. I get weird looks from the newcomers, but I ignore them.

Eventually, a buzzing noise echoes through the halls, and I stand. It's free hour, which means we all get to socialize in a giant boring room for an hour. The others look at me with confused looks, and I gesture for them to follow me when our cell doors open. They all seem reluctant, but follow anyways.

Diana though, is as still as a rock, as if nothing was happening. I see the others have no intentions of going to her, so I roll my eyes and approach her, tapping her on the shoulder. She looks up, and stands, following me down the hall and up the stairs. I lead them through the hallways, and open the door to the mess hall.

They enter, and I leave them to chat as I walk to the corner I usually sit in. Other kids enter, and the FAYZ kids stay close together in one big group. Diana comes over to me, and I look up at her.

"Why are we here?" She asks, and I look back to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest.

"They want to give us some "social" time." I say, and she raises her eyebrows, plopping down next to me.

"Right." She says, and I can see she still looks upset from earlier. I want to ask her about the FAYZ, but at the same time I don't know how she'll respond. I get brave though, and speak up through our moment of silence.

"Diana, I was wondering...I know everyone was scarred by the FAYZ," I see her cringe, and I give her a moment before I continue. "You in particular seem...hurt." I get out, and she looks to the bleak ceiling.

"Some bad things occurred." She says, and she looks like she's fighting tears. I brace myself for whatever she says next. I know one thing, and that's that it won't be entertaining.

"I ate a boy. I got pregnant. I helped my boyfriend murder more than one kid. I-" She stops, and puts her head in her hands, letting the tears out. I want to comfort her, but I barely know her, and it might be awkward. She looks up, and turns to me, attempting a smile before continuing.

"I did so many wrong things. Now I have nothing." She says, biting her lip and attempting to wipe away the tears.

I knew the FAYZ was terrible, but after listening to Diana's confession, I thought different. The FAYZ was worse than terrible. It was beyond anything that had ever happened. Arguing that a war sometime in history was worse would be pointless, and you would lose that argument in seconds.

I thought my life was horrible, but the FAYZ made me look like my life was a bad hair day.

The FAYZ was a scar, and not just any scar. It was a scar ripped open, almost impossible to close.


	3. Friends, Fights, and New Power

Diana and me stayed together for the rest of "social time." We chatted, about Prison and the FAYZ, and I constantly helped her through crying spells. I might have been locked away for my entire life, earning no social skills, but that didn't mean I was a bad person with horrid socialism.

When we had to go back to our cells, we walked together, and got weird looks from other FAYZ kids. Apparently it was odd for Diana to be social with me. It was weird for me to be social too, because I had talked to barely anyone for my entire life, and now, I sort of had a friend.

When we were all settled back in cells, I sat with my back to the wall, kicking at the stone under my feet. The other FAYZ kids looked mostly pissed off that they were here, now that they were learning the schedule. It wasn't exactly an interesting schedule; you're in your cell for the entire day, except for meals and free hour, which both happen in the mess hall; once again, not an interesting or at all exciting schedule.

We remained in silence, no noise in the dimly lit basement (or dungeon you could say) except for the scraping sound of my toe kicking into the floor. The other kids looked kind of sleepy-they must have been drugged the way here, and it was still in their system.

Eventually, the guy named Sam spoke up, apparently with a sudden urge to defeat the peaceful silence.

"Who are you?" I heard him say, and I turned away for a split second. He could chat all he wanted, I wouldn't be a part of their conversations. Then I realized that he had been talking to _me_ when Diana spoke up.

"Her name is Rain, and she's kind unlike _some_ people in here." She snaps at him with a glare, and he scowls, looking to the floor.

"It was just a question Diana. No need to be so-" He starts but she cuts him off with more snappy words.

"You know what Sam? You're going back to the jerk you used to be. I thought during the FAYZ you changed. I in hell thought you were actually with a good heart. You let me in when I left Caine, you-" But then he cuts her off with a low growling voice.

"_ENOUGH!" _He yells, standing and thrusting his hand through the bars of the cell to her. A green light bursts from his palm, and to Diana, bursting in the stone next to her. She shrieks, covering her face when stone and dust erupt next to her. My eyes widen in surprise, and everyone looks shocked. Diana looks broken, and tears pour down her cheeks, her hands knotting in her hair.

Astrid looks up at Sam, terrified. "Sam..." She says. "They're back."


End file.
